Dark Dream
by OyaHirokoSama
Summary: Le jour, Shane est une pilote émérite, et de quelques peu arrogante. La nuit, elle se voit attirée par un chemin bien plus sombre. Le passé refait surface, et avec lui une menace d'un genre nouveau qui pourrait anéantir la Résistance, le Premier Ordre, et la galaxie tout entière. Seul l'Elue peut l'en empêcher... Oui mais, à quel prix ?
1. Chapter 1

**Rating : T**

 **Pairing : Kylo Ren x OC, et probablement Stormpilot (FinnxPoe)**

 **Star Wars 7 et un bouquin que j'ai lu m'ont beaucoup inspirés, et me revoilà à écrire ! xD Je le redis : ATTENTION SPOIL ! En même temps, vous vous en doutez, non ?**

 **Le concept est peut-être un peu particulier, et je ne vous cache pas qu'il risque fort d'y avoir quelques incohérences avec l'univers de Star Wars tel qu'on le connait ! Me tapez pas ! ^^**

 **J'espère que vous apprécierez quand même un peu !**

Chapitre 1

Rêve ou réalité ?

L'effervescence régnait au sein de la base des résistants, alors que l'escadron chargée de détruire la base Starkiller rentrait à bon port. Le Faucon Millénium ne tarda pas non plus à apparaitre. Shane se faufila tant bien que mal à travers la foule qui accourait pour féliciter les héros du jour, en ruminant une fois de plus le fait de ne pas avoir pu prendre part à l'attaque finale. Elle avait beau être jeune, ses talents de pilotes n'étaient plus à démontrer. Mais le général Organa avait décidé qu'elle resterait là, et _personne_ ne contredit le général Organa… Sauf peut-être Han Solo. Shane soupira en repensant au vieux contrebandier. Mais quel genre de crétin était-il pour disparaitre pendant tout ce temps, laissant sa femme derrière ? Et le pire, c'est qu'il a osé revenir, en ramenant deux inconnus… Shane ne les avait aperçu que brièvement, mais ne pouvait se résoudre à leur faire confiance. Un soi-disant déserteur et une orpheline sortie de nulle part… La belle affaire !

Sans cesser de bougonner, elle accéléra le pas, et finit par tomber nez-à-nez avec le général Organa. Celle-ci la dévisagea un instant, le visage sombre. Elle paraissait presque… Désorientée. Shane cligna des yeux. L'âge peut-être ?

« Mon général ? Un problème ? »

Leïa secoua lentement la tête, et lâcha un léger soupir. Quelque chose n'allait pas visiblement.

« Je vais bien, ne te préoccupe pas de moi. » Elle s'efforçait de paraitre neutre, même si le cœur n'y était visiblement pas. « Va plutôt voir si le commandant Dameron a besoin d'aide. »

La jeune pilote failli protester, mais se ravisa. Son ainé avait raison, elle devait se rendre utile… Elle acquiesça en silence et tourna les talons, puis jeta un regard en arrière. Leïa et l'orpheline héroïne s'enlaçaient, et leur tristesse frappa Shane, qui se détourna aussitôt et poursuivi son chemin.

« Le commandant Dameron… Chuchota-t-elle. Génial… »

Elle pensait le trouver dans la salle de briefing, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle se renseigna auprès d'autre pilote, qui lui indiquèrent que Poe devait être à l'extérieur. Effectivement, elle le trouva dehors, assis à l'écart, la tête levé vers le ciel. S'approchant le plus silencieusement possible, Shane se posta à côté de lui ce qui fit sursauter le pilote.

« Tu m'as fait peur ! Que veux-tu ?

-Désolé, lâcha-t-elle un peu trop sèchement, je voulais juste savoir si tu avais quelque chose à faire pour moi, je m'ennui vois-tu.

-Pas pour le moment. »

Peu enclin à parler, Poe se leva et se dirigea lentement vers la base, avant de se raviser.

« On a perdu Han Solo dans la bataille.

-Ho. Je vois… » La réaction de Leïa lui apparaissait plus claire maintenant. « Qui… ?

-A ton avis ? Kylo Ren… Cet enflure…. Il a blessé Finn aussi. »

Shane se contenta de hausser les épaules. Le regard de Poe s'assombrit, et il sera le poing. Voilà qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

« C'est quoi votre problème aujourd'hui ?! Entre toi Et Leïa… Pourquoi vous agissez tous comme si les neufs enfers corelliens s'étaient abattu sur vous ?

-Ton manque de compassion me fera toujours pitié, tu sais ! Des gens sont morts pour que toi tu vives, et ça ne te fait ni chaud ni froid !

-Si tu parles de Han, je ne lui ai jamais vraiment parlé…

-Tu sais très bien de qui je parles. »

Sur ceux, il tourna les talons. La pilote ne bougea pas, trop vexée pour faire quoi que soit. Quand est-ce que ce petit prétentieux comprendra que ce qui s'est passé n'est pas de sa faute ?! Elle n'y pouvait rien… Et puis, elle n'avait jamais demandé à rejoindre les résistants ! Elle voulait juste qu'on lui fiche la paix. Est-ce trop demander ? Oui, d'après certains…

Le soir venu, Poe l'évita délibérément. De toute façon, elle ne voulait pas le voir, et encore moins lui parler. Elle évita aussi Leïa, et Rey. Ce ne fut pas très difficile, puisque cette dernière passait tout son temps à la baie médicale, auprès de Finn. Shane écourta son repas après avoir entendu pour la centième fois Poe raconter la bataille en prenant soin d'exagérer. La mort de Han fut passé sous silence. Ce constat étonna Shane, qui savait que le contrebandier avait joué un rôle important lors de la guerre opposant l'alliance rebelle à l'Empire. Enfin, ce n'était pas elle qui allait en faire un cas de conscience ! Sans faire le moindre commentaire, elle gagna ses quartiers. En chemin, elle croisa Leïa, et ne put s'empêcher de lui demander :

« Bonsoir général ! Heu… Je voulais savoir… Comment c'était… Quand vous combattiez l'Empire ? »

Shane regretta ses mots à la seconde ou ils franchirent ses lèvres. Han venait de mourir, Leïa ne souhaitait certainement pas remuer le passé ! Et pourtant, elle lui adressa un pâle sourire.

« En parler ne me rendra pas plus triste, Han est partie, il n'y a rien que je puisses faire pour le ramener. Les choses sont ainsi. » Shane eut l'impression désagréable que le général lisait dans ses pensées. « Cette guerre était… douloureuse. Quoique je penses qu'elle le fut plus pour mon frère que pour moi. Luke a vécu beaucoup de chose… Nous avons vécu beaucoup de chose.

-Personne ne parle de tout ça, pourquoi ? »

Le regard de l'ex princesse dériva, et Shane comprit qu'elle devait être en train de revivre des évènements passés.

« Je te raconterais, un jour… Va dormir maintenant, tu en as besoin. »

Une odeur de brûler vint piquer le nez de Shane, qui ouvrit les yeux et se redressa en sursaut.

« Quelque chose brûle ! Il… »

Elle s'interrompit. Elle ne se trouvait pas dans ses quartiers. Le monde autour elle n'était roche volcanique et lave, et la chaleur qui y régnait était étouffante. La certitude de savoir où elle se trouvait mais de ne pouvoir mettre un nom sur cet endroit ne fit qu'accentuer sa peur. La pilote se leva en titubant et se passa une main dans sa chevelure rousse pâle. Jamais elle ne s'habituerait à avoir les cheveux courts… Plus pratique, disait Poe.

Comment avait-elle pu arriver ici ? L'avait-on enlevé ? Elle se résonna, en décidant que tout ceci n'était qu'un simple rêve. Et tout le monde sait qu'on ne risque rien, dans un rêve. Shane prit une longue inspiration et commença à explorer les lieux. Des volutes de vapeur s'élevaient par endroit, et des passerelles traversaient des rivières de laves. Des droïdes prélevaient de la roche. Le réalisme de la scène la fit frissonner. Non, ce n'était pas un rêve. Ou diable avait-elle atterri ? Un nom s'imposa alors à elle : Mustafar. Le système de Mustafar. Poursuivant son chemin –en tentant de se souvenir d'où elle tenait ce nom-, elle finit par percevoir des voix. Peut-être que ces personnes l'aideraient ? Shane se mit à courir, contourna un rocher, et percuta de plein fouet une masse sombre.

« Mais tu pouvais pas te pousser ?! Pesta-t-elle.

-Tu pouvais pas regarder ou tu allais ? »

La masse se retourna, et Shane hoqueta en reconnaissant une armure mandalorienne. Son propriétaire la dépassait de deux têtes.

« C'est la première fois que tu viens ici ?

-Je… Oui, oui, sans doute… »

Que pouvait-elle dire d'autre ? Le mando secoua la tête d'un mouvement excédé et l'agrippa par le bras.

« Hé ! Tu me fais mal ! Lâche-moi !

-Ferme là. »

Il l'entraina à sa suite jusqu'à une sorte d'entrepôt. A l'intérieur, un petit groupe d'inconnu se retourna à leur arrivé. L'atmosphère ici était pesante et… sombre. Obscure même. Quoi qu'il se passait ici, ce n'était rien de bon. Vers le fond de la pièce, quelque chose que Shane ne pouvait pas distinguer faisait office d'estrade. Un être humain dissimulé dans une cape noir s'y trouvait, dominant le reste de l'auditoire. Elle ne reconnut aucun visage. Il y avait là des humains, des mandaloriens, mais aussi d'autres espèces. Certains chuchotaient entre eux, d'autres restaient à l'écart, mais tous arborait ce même air hostile. Ils se méfiaient les uns des autres.

« Ou sommes-nous ? Et qui sont-ils ? » Murmura Shane à l'adresse de son ravisseur. « Et vous, qui êtes-vous d'abord ?

-Mon nom est Boba Fett. Quant à savoir où nous sommes… Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'il y a ici des Jedi noirs, des Sith, et quelques membres des Death Watch.

-Tu es l'un d'entre eux ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Pour tout te dire, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis là… ça fait plusieurs nuits que je me réveilles ici. »

Shane sentait qu'un détail lui échappait. Quelque chose… Une sensation ici… Lui était familière. Alors qu'elle se démenait pour faire ressurgir ses souvenirs les plus lointain, son estomac se noua. On l'observait. Son regard parcouru l'assemblée, pour enfin s'arrêter sur celui –ou celle- qui se trouvait sur l'estrade. Il la fixait. Sans même voir son visage, elle sentait son regard sur elle. Au moment où Shane s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qu'il lui voulait, il prit la parole.

« Une fois encore, la volonté du Côté Obscur vous a réunis ici. La fin est proche, bientôt, l'Empire renaitra de ses cendres ! »

Ses paroles furent approuvées par une bonne partie de l'auditoire. En revanche, un jeune humain protesta vivement, et Shane ne put que saluer son courage.

« Mais le Premier Ordre ?! On s'est démenait pour anéantir la nouvelle République, nous ne vous laisserons pas imposer votre règne aussi facilement ! »

Shane se rapprocha de lui, ignorant les commentaires désagréables de certains. Elle se retrouva au premier rang, et observa discrètement celui qui venait de s'exprimer. Il possédait des cheveux noirs, ondulés, et une cicatrice lui barrait le visage. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

« Ta colère fait de toi quelqu'un de redoutable, reprit leur ''chef'' d'une voix perfide, mais tu es encore très loin d'être un véritable Sith !

-Je suis un chevalier de Ren !

-Très bien… Montre-moi ce que tu sais faire, chevalier de Ren ! »

Il appela quelqu'un, un homme aux cheveux bruns mi-long, avec un œil balafré. Il portait une armure mandalorienne, mais pas de casque. Son arrogance se lisait sur son visage quand il se plaça face au chevalier de Ren. Ce dernier brandit un sabre laser rouge. Shane se figea. Chevalier de Ren… Sabre laser Rouge… Premier Ordre… Dans un flash, elle comprit : cet personne n'était autre que Kylo Ren ! Trop occupé à tenter de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, elle ne l'avait même pas remarqué ! Elle fit un autre constat : tout le monde avait les yeux braqué sur elle. Tout le monde.

« Une rebelle ! Qu'est-ce qu'une rebelle fait ici ?! S'indigna quelqu'un

-Qu'on l'achève ! Elle en a trop vu ! »

Shane baissa les yeux… Et réalisa qu'elle portait encore sa tenue orange de pilote. Epuisée, elle s'était endormie avec. A l'époque, elle ne se doutait pas de ce qui allait lui arriver. Fermant les yeux, elle s'efforça de se réveiller, en vain. Elle dû se résoudre à affronter l'inévitable. Personne ne viendrait la chercher ici, personne ne saura ce qui lui est arrivé… Une peur panique s'insinua en elle quand Kylo Ren planta son regard dans le sien. Elle le lui rendit, ne sachant pas si c'était la meilleure des chose à faire.

« Je… Je… Je ne suis pas une rebelle ! Parvint-elle à articuler.

-Comment expliques-tu t'as tenue, alors ?! »

Les Rebelles devaient sans doute avoir les mêmes que les Résistants. Leur meneur leva une main afin d'obtenir le silence.

« Elle dit vrai, fit-il, elle fait partie de la Résistance. Elle ne parlera pas, je peux vous le garantir… N'est-ce pas ? »

Répondre aurait été de la folie, aussi Shane se contenta-t-elle seulement de hocher la tête, les yeux écarquillés. L'autre, satisfait, détourna le regard, et reporta son attention sur Kylo Ren, qui n'avait pas bougé.

« Il est grand temps de passer au chose sérieuse… Actuellement, la seule chose que vous seriez capable d'anéantir, c'est des Ewoks. Mais avec mon entrainement… Seul une poignée d'entre vous restera. Les autres… Eh bien, nous verrons en temps voulu. N'oubliez pas : nous vous observons. »

A cet instant, il esquissa un discret signe de la main, et le mandalorien sans casque fondit sur Kylo Ren a une vitesse impressionnante, et une vibrolame jailli de son gantelet. Instinctivement, Shane se jeta entre eux, et une douleur insupportable lui transperça le crâne. Elle aperçut vaguement l'expression horrifié du chevalier de Ren, et sombra dans l'inconscient.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, Shane sursauta et se prépara à parer une nouvelle attaque, avant de réaliser qu'elle se trouvait dans sa chambre. Tremblante, elle porta une main à son visage, pour le découvrir couvert de sang. D'un bond elle se planta devant son miroir et ne put réprimer un cri d'effroi. Une profonde cicatrice bordait son œil droit. Pendant plusieurs minutes, elle resta ainsi, ne sachant que faire, incapable de réfléchir. Ce qu'elle venait de vivre… Rêve ou réalité ? Elle ne saurait le dire. Une chose demeurait sûre : personne ne devait être mit au courant. Reprenant ses esprit, elle entreprit de se doucher, et de se changer. Une fois que ce fut fait, elle changea les draps de son lit et fit le tour de ses quartiers afin d'être sûre que rien ne pourrait la trahir. Satisfaite, la pilote allait sortir quand on frappa à la porte. Dans un premier temps, elle hésita, de peur que son expression la trahisse. Mais si elle ne répondait pas, les autres allaient se poser des questions.

« Oui ? Fit-elle en ouvrant. J'espère que c'est important… »

Elle se figea en reconnaissant Poe. Mais que lui voulait-il, celui-là ?!

« Rey est parti à la recherche du frère du général Organa, lui apprit-il. Et nos amis du Premier Ordre s'approche un peu trop près de nous… L'escadron Bleue doit aller jeter un œil. Tu… » Il s'interrompit, et Shane se souvint –trop tard- de sa blessure. « Comment tu t'es fait ça ?! »

« Je… Je me suis pris les pieds dans ton stupide droïde et je me suis cogné contre une table, voilà !

-BB8 n'est pas stupide ! Grogna le pilote. C'est le droïde le plus mignon que je connaisse ! Et t'as qu'à regarder ou tu marches, aussi ! »

Shane le foudroya du regard, frustré de ne pouvoir rien lui dire, et commença à le bousculer quand une alarme retentit. Kun, un de leurs amis pilote, jailli à l'autre bout du couloir, son casque sous la main.

« On nous attaques ! Une batterie aérienne a été repéré !

-On y va ! S'écria Poe. Rassemble l'escadron bleue ! Shane, tu restes à Terre ! »

 **N'hésitez pas à critiquer/commenter ! ^^** **La deuxième options est mieux quand même /SBAF/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci beaucoup à ceux qui ont commenté, ça fait plaisirs ! ^^**

Chapitre 2

Réalité

« Quoi ?! »

Shane vit rouge. Une fois de plus, elle se retrouvait mise à l'écart… Pourtant, Poe devrait bien admettre qu'elle était une excellente pilote… Peut-être bien meilleure que lui, d'ailleurs.

« Tu m'as très bien compris ! Reprit-il. Tu. Restes. A. Terre.

-Mais c'est pas juste ! Pourquoi je le devrais ?! Pourquoi moi ?! »

Le brun soupira, las de devoir toujours se battre avec elle. Quand il releva la tête, Shane vit à son regard soucieux que quelque chose le préoccupait. Elle se surprit à se demander de quoi il pouvait bien s'agir.

« Ecoute, Shane… Finn est toujours dans le coma, et c'est un stormtrooper renégat. Si le Premier Ordre le trouve… » Il ferma les yeux. « Je veux que tu restes près de lui, et que tu le protèges, d'accord ? »

La jeune fille ravala une réponse cinglante. Ce n'était qu'un prétexte ! Poe voulait vraiment se débarrasser d'elle… Et en y regardant plus près, elle se rendit compte que ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Le pilote paraissait _vraiment_ inquiet.

« Bon. D'accord. Je… Je peux faire ça, je suppose. »

Surpris qu'elle cède aussi facilement, Poe resta un instant immobile, avant de hocher la tête et de filer en direction de son X-Wing. Shane cligna des yeux. Sa propre réaction l'étonnait. Peu importe, après tout. Sans plus y réfléchir, elle alla se postait à l'entrée de la baie médicale, à l'extèrieur de la base. De là, elle pourrait observer les combats s'ils venaient jusque ici. Pour l'instant, tout était calme. L'escadron de Poe avait décollé, et la défense terrestre était en place. Même si d'apparence, tout semblait bien se dérouler, Shane frissonna légèrement. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Ce calme… Posant une main sur son œil douloureux, elle entra observa rapidement Finn. Ce dernier semblait paisible. _Paisible… T'as de la chance d'avoir déserté, Stormtrooper !_ Elle patrouilla dans toute la base, vérifiant le moindre recoin, observant les différentes personnes qu'elle croisa, sans rien trouver d'anormal. Malgré tout, cette sensation désagréable ne la quitta pas. Aussi, elle trouvait étrange le fait que le Premier Ordre les attaque alors qu'ils venaient à peine de détruire leur base Starkiller. Shane fut forcée d'admettre que sans Rey, Finn et Poe, la Résistance n'existerait probablement plus. Elle avait beau les détester tous les trois…

Elle s'arrêta net. Rey était à des années lumières d'ici. Finn dans le coma. Poe parti avec son escadron. Ceux qui avait engendré la destruction de Starkiller n'était pas là. _Et si j'étais le Premier Ordre, j'aurais profité de l'occasion._ Sans plus attendre, elle fila trouver le général Organa. Cette dernière suivait les opérations en cours depuis le centre de commandement.

« Général je dois vous parler !

-Pas maintenant, Shane. Poe, je veux que vous évitiez d'engager le combat les premiers ! Pour l'instant, ils se tiennent à distance… Non, tu ne feras pas de concours !... Quoi ? Ho Poe, écoutes je… Non, ne fais pas… ça. »

Exaspérée, elle daigna enfin accordé un peu d'attention à Shane, qui la fusilla du regard. Leïa n'eut pa l'air de s'en offusquer.

« He bien parles ! Que veux-tu ?

-Je penses que c'est un piège ! Ils ont cherché à éloigner Poe, et comme Finn et Rey ne sont pas disponibles, il est possible…

-Je ne penses pas. Pourquoi feraient-ils ça ? Finn Rey et Poe ne sont pas notre seule ressource, mais si ils y ont pour beaucoup dans tout ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Elle ne la croyait pas. En même temps, Shane s'y attendait. Personne ne la prenait au sérieux, de toute façon. Vexée, elle se détourna. Si elle avait raison, tant pis pour eux ! Elle n'irait pas les aider… Quoique. Ne serait-ce que pour démontrer ses talents, et qu'enfin quelqu'un daigne la regarder, se préoccuper d'elle… D'un mouvement de la tête, elle chassa ces sombres pensées, et retourna se poster là ou Poe le lui avait demandé.

Les heures passèrent sans que rien ne se produise. Shane se dit qu'elle s'était peut-être bien trompée, finalement. Elle en avait marre de surveiller Finn. Comme si il allait subitement se réveiller et partir quelque part ! Aussi s'éloigna-t-elle un instant de la base. Elle s'enfonça dans la forêt, et savoura le fait de se retrouver seule. Elle demeurait trop habituée à la solitude. Etrangement, elle en souffrait tout en se surprenant à l'apprécier parfois. Une belle antithèse. Elle esquissa un sourire. _Pour quelqu'un qui n'aurait jamais dû vivre… J'imagines que c'est normal._

Elle s'enfonçait toujours plus loin dans la forêt, les yeux rivés sur le ciel, ce qui lui valut plusieurs chutes. Voler lui manquait terriblement. La pilote finit par s'arrêter au bord d'une rivière, réalisant qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. La végétation, bien plus denses, bloquait partiellement la lumière du soleil. Shane se senti soudain épiée. Elle se retourna et lança d'une voix qu'elle voulue ferme :

« Qui est là ?! »

Elle étouffa la vague de peur qu'elle sentait monter en elle quand une silhouette sortie de l'ombre. Quand Shane l'a reconnu, elle ne put réprimé un cri de surprise, et de frayeur. Kylo Ren.

« Co… Comment as-tu pu arriver ici ? Sans qu'on te remarque ? »

Le chevalier de Ren haussa les épaules, le regard froid.

« Peu importe… Je suis venue te prévenir. »

Le cœur de Shane se serra. Il ne pouvait être là que pour une seule raison. Alors… Ce n'était vraiment pas un rêve ? Quelqu'un complotait bel et bien contre le Premier Ordre ? Malgré sa crainte grandissante, Shane s'efforça d'afficher une expression aussi détachée que possible.

« Je vois… Fit-elle. A propos de votre petite sauterie entre méchant, je suppose ?

-Quelle perspicacité… » Son ton le trahi. _Tu as autant peur que moi._ « Tu es la seule Résistante a y avoir été convié. Tu n'as pas intérêt à en parler !

-Qui t'envoie ? Snoke ? Ou le petit sergent hargneux qui l'accompagne ?

-Non. Aucun d'entre eux. Je suis venue de mon propre chef. Seul. »

Quelque chose en lui intrigua beaucoup Shane. Elle avait l'impression qu'il n'était pas lui-même… C'était comme si il jouait un rôle. Même si son visage demeurait neutre.

« Mais oui… Et tu m'expliques comment t'as pu faire atterrir ton vaisseau sans que personne ne s'en rende compte ?

-Disons que certains de mes hommes ont créer une petite diversion… Et que Phasma tiens à laver son honneur.

-Poe va avoir du fil à retordre si je comprends bien… »

Ils restèrent un moment à s'observer, sans savoir quoi dire ou que faire. Ce fut finalement Shane qui rompit le silence.

« Tu devrais partir, avant que quelqu'un ne te vois.

-Très bien. Mais promet-moi une chose. Tu ne diras rien… Et tu continueras à venir.

-Comme si je pouvais choisir mes rêves ! Et Je ne dirais rien. Personne ne me croirait, de toute façon… »

Kylo Ren tourna les talons, puis jeta un dernier regard par-dessus son épaule.

« Au fait… Merci de t'être interposé, la nuit dernière. Même si j'aurais très bien pu m'en sortir seul. Quel est ton nom ? »

Cette réplique la prit au dépourvu.

« Shane… Shane Dameron.

-Très bien Shane… A bientôt alors. »

Quand il eut disparu, Shane se laissa tomber à genoux. Elle porta une main à son œil blessé.

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » Murmura-t-elle. « Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide ? »

Hélas, le mal était fait. Elle venait de faire une promesse qui menaçait de mettre en danger tout ceux qu'elle connaissait... Mais qui, étrangement, réussis à la faire sourire.

 **Voilà pour aujourd'hui ! On apprend un peu plus sur Shane au prochain chapitre, normalement ! (je dis ça mais… Je l'ai pas encore commencé .-.)**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plus, même si je l'ai un peu bâclé, je l'avoue !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Désolé pour l'attente, mais avec le lycée tout ça, j'ai pas trop le temps d'écrire ^^**

 **Dans ce chapitre, un personnage qui vient des livres fait son apparition. Je précise que je n'ai pas respecté toute son histoire, par soucis de cohérence. Même si pour l'instant, c'est pas franchement important. Ha, et si quelqu'un connait le nom d'un ou deux pilotes de la résistance, qu'il me fasse signe ! J'ai réussi à trouver que ceux de l'escadron bleu.**

 **Sur ceux, bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 3

Le TIE explosa et le X-Wing de Poe jailli d'un écran de fumée. Autour de lui, ses pilotes s'occupaient des derniers chasseurs ennemis. L'espace était illuminé par les tirs et les jais de flammes incandescent générés par les explosion. Un croiseur stellaire stationné à proximité tentait vainement d'aider les TIE en visant les X-Wing, qui demeuraient trop petits et trop rapides pour qu'il ait le temps de les viser. Poe sourit en imaginant la frustration de cet imbécile de Hux. Un ennemi s'approcha un peu trop près à son goût. _Toi mon gars tu t'en tirera pas comme ça !_ Poe ralenti d'un coup. Surprit, le pilote de TIE le doubla, et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire quoi que soit, le résistant l'avait descendu.

« Ce qui fait treize pour moi ! S'exclama-t-il. Prosternez-vous devant le meilleur pilote et meilleur tireur de la galaxie !

-T'emballes pas, j'en suis à douze ! » Répliqua joyeusement Temin, une des pilotes de l'escadron bleue. « Et il en reste encore plein !

-Laissez-en pour les autres ! J'en ai eu que sept… » Râla Ello.

Poe ressenti une soudaine fierté pour son escadron. Temin était une jeune pilote très prometteuse, et Ello se débrouillait très bien aussi. Les talents de Jessika et des membres de l'escadron rouge n'étaient eux plus à démontrer. _Si Shane n'était pas une vraie tête brûlée, et si elle obéissait aux ordres, elle serait avec nous._ Il soupira. Finalement, le fait que la jeune fille soit tenue éloignée des combats ne constituait pas une si mauvaise chose. Au contraire. Poe ne pouvait pas la surveiller et combattre en même temps.

Une déflagration soudaine fit trembler le vaisseau de Poe, qui se retrouva tout à coup nez-à-nez avec un chasseur. Il allait tirer, mais en voyant le casque de son ennemi, il se ravisa. _Finn était l'un d'eux. Ç'aurait pu être lui._ Il se figea, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Cette seconde d'hésitation fut celle de trop. Son adversaire tira. Il entendit vaguement un cri dans son lien com, puis ce fut le noir.

Shane arriva enfin à la base, à bout de souffle. Elle fit un tour sur elle-même, s'assurant que Kylo Ren ne l'aurait pas suivi. Ça ne l'étonnerait pas. Un bruit de moteur lui fit lever la tête, et les escadrons bleue et rouge la survolèrent. Un des vaisseaux avait été salement touché. Son cœur se serra quand elle reconnut BB8. Ce X-Wing devait donc être celui de Poe. Elle se précipita vers le premier pilote qui mit pied à terre. Temin, car c'était elle, esquissa un pâle sourire à l'approche de la rousse.

« Comment va-t-il ? Questionna celle-ci. Que s'est-il passé ? »

Son ton brusque fit grimacer la résistante brune, qui s'appuya contre son appareil.

« Tu t'inquiètes pour les autres maintenant ? Soupira-t-elle. Enfin, peu importe… Si tu veux tout savoir, pour une raison que nous ignorons Poe n'a pas ouvert le feu sur un ennemi qui lui faisait face. Si BB8 n'avait pas tenté une manœuvre d'esquive au dernier moment, il serait… »

Inutile d'en dire plus. Shane la remercia et se détourna. Au moins, il n'était pas mort. Toutefois, la remarque de Temin l'avait blessé. Est-ce que tout le monde la prenait pour une sans-cœur ? _Ils n'ont aucune idée de ce que j'ai traversé !_ Pensa-t-elle. _Ils ne savent rien ! Rien !_ Elle serra les poings, et décida d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Depuis son ''rêve'', le besoin de se retrouver seule se faisait beaucoup plus sentir. Elle se demanda soudain comment les Jedi faisaient pour différencier le côté obscur du côté lumineux. Comment savaient-ils quand ils commençaient à… Passer du mauvais côté ? Et elle réalisa qu'il lui suffisait de poser la question à la seule personne qui semblait lui accorder un minimum d'attention, Leïa. Après tout, des histoires circulaient disant qu'elle saurait sensible à la Force. La Force… Shane regarda ses mains. Comment savoir si elle était sensible à la Force ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, la pilote tomba sur C-3PO, qui passait par là. Un astromec bleu et blanc le suivait. R2D2, sans doute.

« R2, disait le droïde protocolaire, pense-tu vraiment que… Ho ! Ciel ! Mais qui voilà ? La jeune sœur de commandant Dameron ! »

A cette mention, Shane le fusilla du regard. Stupide droïde. Quoi que les gens pouvaient en penser, elle n'avait pas de lien avec ce… ce… Ne trouvant aucun terme approprié, elle décida de faire abstraction de ce détail.

« Dis-moi la dorure, ou se trouve le général Organa ?

-Je crains que la princesse… Pardon, le général, soit hélas indisponible.

-Je ne te demandes si elle est disponible, mais où elle est !

-Ho… He bien, si je ne m'abuse, elle doit être en train d'écouter le rapport des escadrons…

-Merci ! » Le coupa-t-elle.

Elle s'éloigna en ignorant le couinement de R2. Si les droïdes pouvaient avoir des sentiments, elle aurait juré que le petit astromec était exaspéré.

Effectivement, Shane croisa Leïa qui revenait de la salle de briefing. En la voyant, la générale le salua d'un signe de tête.

« Au cas où tu t'inquièterais pour Poe, je viens de le voir, il est secoué mais il s'en remettra.

-Ho, heu… D'accord, très bien. »

Comment aborder le sujet ? Heureusement, elle n'eut pas à le faire, puisque son supérieur plissa les yeux, devinant que quelque chose préoccupait sa cadette.

« Viens, je crois qu'on devrait discuter… »

Elle l'entraina jusqu'à ses quartiers et la fit asseoir à la table. Leïa prit place en place de Shane, les mains croisées sur la table.

« Ton œil… Commença la générale. Comment est-ce arrivée ?

-Ho, heu… J'ai trébuché sur BB8.

-Ah oui vraiment…» Leïa demeurait sceptique.

Voulant échapper à d'autres questions, Shane se décida enfin à se lancer.

« Ecoutez, j'ai une question à vous poser… Comment les Jedi font pour différencier les deux côtés ? Le côté obscur, lumineux, tout ça… Et comment savoir si on penche plus d'un côté que de l'autre ? »

Leïa la dévisagea un instant, l'air franchement étonné.

« He bien… à vraie dire, je ne suis pas sûre de le savoir moi-même… Je suppose que tu t'en rends compte, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais pourquoi tiens-tu à le savoir ? Je sens bien que ça te tiens à cœur !

-De la curiosité, rien de plus… »

Peu convaincue, la générale secoua pensivement la tête. Shane décidé de changer de sujet. Les deux femmes discutèrent encore un moment de tout et de rien, puis Shane décida de regagner ses propres quartiers. De nouveau, le besoin d'être seule se faisait sentir. Ainsi que le besoin impérieux, voir presque effrayant d'aller dormir…

Elle ne mangea pas grand-chose, juste assez pour rassurez Temin qui avait visiblement décidé de la surveiller en l'absence de Poe, et essaya d'aller dormir. Elle avait l'impression qu'on l'appeler. Et pensait savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Et effectivement, ce fut sans surprise qu'elle ouvrit les yeux sur un paysage volcanique. Ses doutes étaient confirmés. Combien de temps cela durerait, ça par contre, elle n'en avait aucune idée.

Shane s'était préparée cette fois. La rouquine s'était couché en gardant sa tenue de pilote, avec un blaster. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle se retrouve ici en pyjama ! Cette idée parvint à la faire sourire tandis qu'elle tentait de localiser les autres. Contrairement à la dernière fois, ils étaient moins nombreux, et s'étaient réunis dans un espace fermé entre plusieurs montagnes de roches. Une intuition avait permis à Shane de les trouver. Elle les observaient à distance, quand des cailloux roulèrent derrière elle. La résistante fit volte-face, pour se trouver nez-à-nez avec une humaine plus jeune qu'elle aux cheveux bleu-vert.

« Qui es-tu ? Interrogea froidement Shane.

-On se calme, d'accord ? J'ai jamais demandé à être là ! J'étais juste aller dormir…

-Je vois. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Namara. » Son regard dur s'adoucit. « Et toi ?

-Shane. »

Elle furent interrompu par l'arrivée –remarqué d'ailleurs- de Kylo Ren. Quand elle le vit, Shane s'empressa de le rejoindre, oubliant Namara. Quand la pilote arriva à sa hauteur, il l'ignora superbement. Shane se vexa, elle ne sut dire pourquoi. Elle lui avait sauvé la vie, quand même ! Blessé, elle recula. Un jeune homme brun aux yeux dorés lui sourit.

« Les résistants n'ont peur de rien, alors… »

Peu encline à poursuivre la conversation, Shane le regarda en biais, et haussa les épaules. Pourtant, ça ne l'empêcha pas de continuer.

« Tu as l'air bien jeune pour t'aventurer ici ! »

Shane l'ignora, tentant d'identifier certaines des personnes présentes. Elle reconnut Boba Fett, et celui qui avait attaqué Kylo Ren. Des noms lui vinrent à l'esprit quand elle observa les autres. _Pre Visla… Asage Ventress… Et même Dark Maul… Dooku… Pourquoi est-ce que je connais leur nom ?_ Du coin de l'œil, elle s'aperçue que Namara l'avait rejointe. C'est alors que l'homme drapé de noir prit la parole.

« Bien, très bien… Il est grand temps de passer aux choses sérieuses ! »

La tension était palpable tandis que le silence retombait sur le paysage rocheux. L'hostilité que dégageait Kylo Ren n'échappa pas à Shane, qui décida de l'observer discrètement

« Aujourd'hui, je vais commencer par vous apprendre à tous l'art de manier un sabre laser. Certains savent déjà le faire. Je vais leur assigner à tous un apprenti. »

Shane se mêla à la foule, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'elle faisait et pourquoi, mais si ça pouvait lui permettre de devenir plus forte pour aider la résistance, alors pourquoi pas. Le groupe se scinda en deux. D'un côté, les manieurs de sabre, de l'autre, les non-sensible à la Force, dont Shane et Namara. Chacun se vit assigner un mentor. Namara se retrouva avec le mandalorien qui avait attaqué Kylo Ren, et qui répondait au nom de Fury. Même si ce dernier n'était pas sensible à la Force, Il maniait extrêmement bien le sabre laser. Shane quant à elle, se retrouva avec le brun qui lui avait parlait plus tôt. Elle appris son nom : Jacen. Il la couva d'un regard protecteur, et Shane se renfrogna. _Ne me sous-estime pas !_ Elle s'empara du sabre laser qu'il lui tendit et l'activa, surprise de savoir instinctivement comment manier l'arme. _Peut-être est-ce pour tout le monde pareil ?_ Jacen se plaça quelques mètres devant elle.

« On va commencer par un truc tout simple, pour voir comment tu t'en sors ! Lança-t-il. Essaie de parer mon attaque. »

Son ton hautain n'échappa pas à Shane. Celle-ci rumina en silence en se mettant en position, une fois encore se sentant guider par son instinct. Jacen se précipita sur elle, et tenta de la frapper au flanc. Shane esquiva, tourna sur elle-même et failli abattre la lame rougeoyante sur le visage de son pseudo-agresseur. Ce dernier ne put dissimuler sa surprise. Et la résistante fut bien forcé d'admettre qu'elle n'en revenait pas non plus.

« Je… Comment… C'est moi qui ait fait ça ? Bégaya-t-elle.

-On dirait bien que oui… Tu ne t'es vraiment jamais servi de ça ?

-Pas à ma connaissance ! Comment aurais-je pu apprendre ? Les Jedi ont pratiquement tous disparu ! »

A ces mots, les yeux de Jacen s'assombrirent un instant. Shane avait dû toucher un point sensible.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

Shane leva la tête et constata que leur… De quoi pouvait-elle bien le qualifier ? De chef ? Les regardait. La rouquine savait qu'elle aurait dû le reconnaitre. Elle avait son nom sur le bout de la langue…

« Tu te débrouilles bien, pour une résistante… Très bien même… »

L'aura qu'il dégageait l'effrayait. Elle pouvait presque sentir l'odeur de sa haine, de son désir de vengeance…

« Merci, répondit Shane d'un ton mesuré qui l'étonna. Mais dites-moi… Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Quel est le but de tout ça ?

-Le but ? » Sa voix se fit plus profonde. « Ne souhaites-tu pas qu'on te remarque au sein des résistants ? Depuis toujours, tu vis dans l'ombre de ce Poe Dameron… Je sais que tu en souffres. Personne ne reconnait ta vraie valeur. Si tu continues de venir ici, tu deviendra bien plus puissante qu'eux… Ils te regarderont, ils te respecteront. Enfin, tu sortiras de l'ombre de ton frère. Et tu pourras faire tomber le Premier Ordre une bonne fois pour toute. »

Shane baissa la tête. Il venait d'exprimer tout haut ce qu'elle avait toujours pensé tout bas. Sortir de l'ombre de son frère… Voilà qui était tentant. Enfin, on la reconnaitrait à sa juste valeur ! Jusqu'à présent, elle avait été considéré comme une sans cœur, elle se sentait inutile, et maintenant, on lui accordait la possibilité de changer tout ça. Shane senti quelque chose se réveiller en elle. Elle regarda son sabre laser, et sourit. Après tout, elle détenait la possibilité de se faire remarquer, et de détruire le Premier Ordre, pourquoi laisser passer une pareil occasion ?

 **Quand je vous ai dit qu'on en apprendrait plus sur Shane dans ce chapitre… C'est faux bien sûr… ça m'apprendra à annoncer des trucs avant de les écrire ! xD**

 **Sinon, à part Fury, Shane et Namara, je ne penses pas ajouter d'autres OC. Je viens d'inventer Namara, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez, et va prendre plus d'importance par la suite :3**

 **N'hésiter surtout pas à me dire ce qui ne va pas, ou ce qui va, aussi. Une dernière chose : comme c'est ma première fanfic ''sérieuse'', et que je ne suis pas habitué à écrire sans que les perso soit tous des OC, il est possible que je ne respecte pas le caractère des personnages qui existent déjà, sans le vouloir. Si ça arrive, faite-le moi remarqué ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour !**

 **Pour commencer désolé de ma longue absence. Je vous dois quelques explications, à ce sujet mais aussi concernant l'avenir de cette fic.**

 **Une personne à qui je tiens énormément a eu quelques problèmes, et donc pour moi, côté moral, c'est pas le top. Donc pour l'instant, je ne sais pas du tout quand est-ce que j'aurais le courage de continuer cette fic, qui me tiens pourtant très à cœur. Les choses devraient vite s'arranger, mais on n'est sûr de rien…**

 **Le prochain chapitre peut donc arriver dans quelques semaines ou dans un mois, tout va dépendre de moi et de cette personne.**

 **Je suis désolé, et j'espère que malgré tout vous avez quand même apprécié ces quelques chapitres ^^**

Shane grogna quand une main la secoua fermement, la tirant de son sommeil. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux, prenant conscience que ses muscles étaient fourbus, et que son poignée la faisait souffrir. Il fallait dire que Jacen ne la ménageait pas ! En seulement six nuits, la pilote avait fait d'énormes progrès. Le pire, c'est qu'elle éprouvait un réel plaisirs à se réveiller chaque nuit sur Mustafar. Là-bas, loin des remarques désagréables de Poe, elle se sentait elle-même. D'ailleurs, Shane en était venu à se demander si elle n'était pas née sur cette planète inhospitalière. En effet, des souvenirs semblant appartenir à des temps révolus s'immisçaient dans son esprit…

« Shane ! » C'était la voix de Poe. « Réveilles-toi, bon sang !

-Ho ça va ! Pas la peine de s'énerver ! »

La rouquine se leva pour de bon, et laissa échapper un petit cri de douleur quand elle voulut s'appuyer sur sa main droite. Son frère lui lança un regard perplexe.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Et tu m'expliques pourquoi tu dors avec ta tenue de pilote ?

-Il n'y a rien… Et hier soir, j'étais tellement fatiguée que je me suis endormie d'un coup, voilà ! Laisse-moi seule un moment, je te rejoins.

-Comme tu veux… Mais tu passes tout ton temps à dormir !

-Et alors ? Fiche le camp, maintenant ! »

Sceptique, le commandant la dévisagea avant de secouer lentement la tête en quittant les quartiers de sa sœur. Une fois seule, cette dernière se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil. Elle regarda son poignet, qui était rouge et enflée. Elle avait dû affronter un autre ''novice'', un twi 'lek qui se croyait digne de la vaincre. Bien sûr, Shane avait remporté la victoire haut la main… Et cet imbécile de Poe l'avait réveillé avant qu'elle n'ait pu savoir ce qui allait advenir du perdant.

La seule ombre au tableau, c'était Kylo Ren. Il prenait soin d'ignorer complétement Shane, ou de la foudroyer du regard. Elle lui avait quand même sauver la vie ! Ou du moins, éviter une blessure assez grave… Mais non. Le chevalier de Ren agissait comme si rien ne s'était passé. D'ailleurs, il refusait d'obéir à leur chef, et passait le plus clair de son temps à le défier. Une fois, il avait attaqué Jacen. Ces deux-là se haïssaient au plus haut point, pour une raison inconnue de Shane. Et plus y pensait, plus elle leur trouvait une certaine ressemblance…

Dans la salle de briefing, l'amiral Ackbard désignait une holocarte représentant les planètes occupés par le Premier Ordre. Poe se faufila jusqu'à Finn et Rey, qui discutaient à voix basse.

« Il paraît même qu'il se serait retourné contre Hux… Ha tiens, salut Poe ! »

Finn lui sourit, et Poe, comme toujours en présence de l'ancien stormtrooper, se troubla un peu.

« De quoi vous parliez ?

-A ce qu'il parait, des stormtrooper se seraient rebellés contre Hux ! Lança Rey, visiblement excitée par la situation. Tu te rend compte ?! Ça veut dire qu'ils sont affaiblies maintenant !

-Faut croire que tu es devenu leur exemple, Finn ! »

A la grande surprise de Poe, le visage de son ami s'assombrit. Le pilote se maudit de l'avoir vexé.

« Non, ça cache quelque chose… Ils se sont retournés seulement contre Hux, pas contre Phasma ou Kylo Ren. Si ils auraient voulu déserté, pourquoi continuer d'obéir à ces deux-là ? Ça n'a aucun sens ! Et puis… » Il hésita. « Nous sommes… _programmés_ pour obéir. Depuis tout petit. D'après Hux, je suis _un produit défectueux_. J'imagine que c'est pour ça que j'ai eu le courage de fuir… »

Poe serra le poing, furieux contre Hux et le Premier Ordre pour avoir osé faire subir de tels traitements à des enfants. Des enfants ! Il regarda Finn, et fut soudain prit de pitié pour les autres stormtrooper. Il se souvint de sa dernière confrontation avec l'un d'eux. Si il était encore en vie, il le devait uniquement à BB8. Mais comment pourrait-il affronter de nouveau un de ces soldats sans voir Finn en eux ? _La pitié est bonne pour les faibles,_ pensa-t-il. _On croirait entendre Shane…_ Sa sœur se comportait de façon tellement étrange qu'il n'y prêtait même plus attention.

« Les escadrons bleue et rouge se concentreront sur le croiseur, pendant que l'escadron verte attaquera les TIE. Commença l'amiral. Le transport en profitera pour traverser le blocus. Ces ressources sont vitales pour Ryloth. »

Rey se tourna vers Poe, visiblement surprise.

« Pourquoi Ryloth ? Ce n'est pas logique… Cette planète fait partie de la République, que je saches ! Snoke n'est pas stupide au point de former un blocus autour d'une planète en plein territoire ennemi, si ?

-Il faut croire que si… »

De toute façon, les actions de leurs ennemis n'avaient pas vraiment de sens, ces derniers temps. Rey, toujours perplexe, parti rejoindre son maître, Luke Skywalker. Le Jedi avait accepté de la former. Poe n'y accordait pas vraiment d'importance. La Force, les Jedi, tout ça… Très peu pour lui ! Il allait rassembler son escadron, quand Leïa vont à sa rencontre.

« Shane doit venir avec toi, cette fois. Ça ira ?

-Oui. A condition qu'elle obéisse… Je vais la mettre avec l'escadron verte, si vous n'y voyez aucun inconvénients, bien sûr.

-Fais ce que bon te sembles, mais surveille-la. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser… »

La générale alla à la rencontre de son frère, laissant Poe seul. Finn avait disparu. Ello et Temin rejoignirent leur commandant, attendant les ordres. Jessika, Kun, et le reste des escadrons qui avaient désignée plus tôt les guettaient de loin. Shane, adossait contre un mur à l'écart de la foule semblait les juger du regard. Celui-ci mit Poe mal à l'aise. Depuis quand la rouquine était-elle si… froide ? Distante ? Temin fronça les sourcils en la désignant d'un signe de tête.

« Je me demande bien ce qu'elle a, murmura la pilote. Chaque fois qu'elle nous parle, j'ai l'impression qu'elle se méfie de nous !

-C'est vrai ça, renchérit Ello qui avait manifestement tout entendu. La confiance, c'est comme même la base d'une escadron ! Un pilote divergent peu nous faire tuer ! »

Poe se crispa. Certes, il partageait l'opinion de ses compagnons, mais il ne voulait pas voir ses pilotes se diviser. Ello avait raison. Dans ce genre d'entreprise, une dispute peut être fatale.

« On devrait aller préparer nos X-wings, se contenta-t-il d'ajouter.

-Je vais prévenir les autres. »

Temin s'éloigna d'un pas énergique, et Poe remarqua qu'Ello la suivait du regard, les yeux brillants.

« Elle te plaît, à ce que je vois ! Lança le résistant, amusé de voir son camarade rougir.

-Oui… A vrai dire, on est ensemble depuis hier soir.

-Super ! »

Ello lui rendit son sourire et fila rejoindre la brune. Poe soupira. Ses pilotes étaient heureux, ils avaient une famille, une vie en dehors des combats. Il les enviait. Lui et Finn… Non, ça ne risquait pas d'arriver. Finn semblait aimer Rey, de toute façon. BB8 bipa avec impatience.

« Oui, oui j'arrive… »

Shane ferma les yeux et se concentra sur les émotions des pilotes autour d'elle. Jacen le lui avait appris. _Ressens ce que ton ennemi ressent. Ensuite, tu pourras retourner ses propres sentiments contre lui._ Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. D'autant plus que personne ne devait s'en rendre compte.

L'escadron verte se détacha du reste des X-Wing sitôt en vue du croiseur. Comme prévu, des TIE se déversèrent du ventre du croiseur dès que la flotte Résistante s'approcha. Shane se lança aussitôt à la poursuite de l'un d'eux, ignorant les ordres. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire. Abattre des TIE était simple, inutile de suivre des ordres stupide, ou de voler en formation. L'ennemi n'attendrait de toute façon pas qu'on leur est donné l'ordre d'attaquer pour riposter.

La rouquine descendit rapidement deux, puis trois chasseur ennemi. Son supérieur avait fini par lui ficher la paix. Tant mieux. Elle avait besoin de déverser sa colère sur quelque chose. Ces derniers temps, elle en voulait à tout le monde : Kylo Ren qui l'ignorait, Poe, qui la sous-estimait… Et tous les autres, qui ne valaient pas mieux.

Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut l'escadron de Poe qui concentrait ses forces sur le vaisseau ennemi. Des cargo de la Résistances en profitèrent pour franchir le blocus. Le Premier Ordre était débordé. C'était trop simple. Une voix résonna soudain dans la tête de Shane.

 _Fuis, sauve-toi !_

Kylo Ren. Non mais pour qui se prenait-il ?! Elle ne recevait d'ordres de personnes ! Et surtout pas de lui !

 _Sors de ma tête ! Et pourquoi fuir ? Je ne suis pas lâche !_

 _C'est un piège Shane ! Il te teste !_

 _Qui ?! Expliques-toi !_

 _Tu le sais très bien._

Non, elle ne savait pas. Elle ne comprenait pas.

 _Pourquoi me dis-tu ça ?! Tu m'ignore à chaque fois que nous sommes là-bas… Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?!_

 _Le côté lumineux… Je peux le sentir en toi… Je ne dois pas céder… Tu m'affaiblie, je dois t'oublier !_

L'oublier ? Etrangement, à ces mots, Shane ressenti un léger pincement au cœur. Consciente qu'elle se laissait distancer par les autres, la pilote tenta d'ignorer la voix de Ren. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à abattre un autre TIE, un profond malaise s'insinua en elle. Elle avait l'impression de commettre une erreur, de se tromper d'ennemi. Pendant un instant, elle eut l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté. Puis tout alla très vite. Son adversaire tira et vira sur la gauche, au moment où Shane ouvrit le feu. C'est seulement à ce moment-là qu'elle remarqua ce qu'elle avait dans son viseur : Ello. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?! Il devrait être avec Poe !_

Une boule de feu l'aveugla, et un rire sadique résonna dans sa tête. _Bien… Très bien… Tu es donc loyale, en fin de compte…_


End file.
